Rexxentrum
Rexxentrum is the capital of the Dwendalian Empire; it is a massive city north of Zadash. .]] 'City Description' Rexxentrum is a huge, sprawling metropolis of multitudes of towers and chimneys of all heights and sizes, built on rolling hills still visible under the buildings covering them. 'Society' 'Demographics' 'Notable People' 'Factions' * Cerberus Assembly: This organization has most of its members centered in Rexxentrum with others scattered through the continent. * The Cobalt Soul: Has an Archive in the city, and one of the two current High Curators of the order is headquartered here. 'Points of Interest' 'The Tangles' The Tangles is the semicircular region in the central area of the city southwest of the Shimmer Ward. The oldest portion of Rexxentrum, its small streets are unplanned and resemble a tangle when seen from above. Now a working class residential area and location of much of the general commerce of the city. 'The Court of Colors' The area within the Tangles where the Cobalt Soul is located. 'Library of The Cobalt Soul' :→ Article: The Cobalt Soul. A beautiful cerulean building marked by four short multi-level domed towers of polished blue stone, this library contains teleportation circles to Cobalt branches in Zadash, Port Damali, Tal'Dorei, and Vasselheim. It is situated in the Court of Colors, west of the Chantry of the Dawn. 'The Cryptic Collection' A minor magical relics shop and apothecary located at the end of an alleyway between two large warehouses. It is a humble if somewhat creepy single-story building in rustic weathered wood with a tiled roof decorated with numerous brass and iron chimes, wind instruments, and charms dangling from the edges. Within are a number of moss-covered cages holding familiar-type animals, hollowed bone musical instruments, and the odors of musty earth and mildewed leather change into something else entirely with every few steps. It is owned by Keona the Keen, a long-fingered half-elf woman in her fifties. 'Vigil Circle' The region between the Tangles and the Chantry of the Dawn, marked by a network of ring-like streets surrounding a circular marketplace, filled with shops and industries. 'Tower of Writ' The central temple to Erathis within the city, it is a mini-fortress of gray rock. 'Chantry of the Dawn' Located just south of the Shimmer Ward, this cathedral serves as a temple to Pelor. The massive, beautiful structure has detailed masonry and sculpture work, high-reaching stone arches housing towering stained glass windows that depict various stages of the sun in the sky, statues of ten-foot-high armored soldiers set into pillars like celestial guardians, and multiple stories that climb to a great spire. Every square foot of the exterior is covered with subtle carvings of vines and leaves that frame the powerful supports, all reaching upwards toward the stretching rays of the sun upon each of the depictions. It is located to the east of The Tangles and the Vigil Circle. The interior is a glorious hall of towering stone walls draped in red velvet banners, with chiseled detail framing the numerous 40-foot tall stained glass windows bearing images of holy stories of Pelor. In the center is a raised central platform holding an altar of the Dawnfather. Among the pews are two large towers that rise up in the middle of the chamber with balconies, and there are a set of raised royal seats towards the back that face the entire inside with stairs that raise up to them. 'The Shimmer Ward' The Shimmer Ward is the central pentagonal portion of the city, walled in towering pale yellow stone. Its main gate of heavy steel is on its southern side. It is a sprawling region of vibrant gardens that carve through the streets and neighborhoods like a colorful maze, encircling massive estates that house nobility and the wealthy elite on a grand, oppressive scale. 'Soltryce Academy' :→ Main article: Soltryce Academy. Located in the northwest of the Shimmer Ward, the Academy has rising walkways and ivory halls rising above the surrounding homes, guild halls, and the walls of the Ward. 'The Candles' Located in the north and northeast of the Shimmer Ward, the Candles are eight staggering towers encircling Castle Ungebroch, each unique in its design and structure, where the eight chief members of the Cerberus Assembly reside. Trent Ikithon's tower has manors on its grounds, including one which Astrid gave as her address, the 31st Woadstone Manor. Her manor is a one-and-a-half story home built of bleached pale wood with dark window frames. The tower of Martinet Ludinus Da'leth is a silver spire taller than the rest, a monolith of shimmering stone with numerous balconies and external staircases that emerge and climb, then vanish into closed doors. The peak itself ends in a platform that is framed by four angled obelisks that almost meet in the center. There is no main door on the bottom floor. 'Castle Ungebroch' The seat of King Bertrand Dwendal. It is a dark stone gothic mass, an awe-inspiring citadel of dizzying size. The central pentagonal stronghold rises up like an intricate jagged monolith, symbolizing the Empire’s power. Numerous pointed battlements and spires surround its towers, with intricate elevated walkways and tall arched windows of stained glass. The central castle curtain wall extends in four directions into the surrounding quadrants that resemble their own separate strongholds, all attached to the main central castle. The Throne Room is accessed through a large set of double doors carved from a deep red wood, each bearing the crest of the Dwendalian Empire, the owl and wheat over the crown symbol. Inside the enormous chamber, the ceiling ramps up towards the back where extremely tall back walls bear numerous red banners that hang nearly 40 to 50 feet from the apex. The back center of the chamber climbs via stair to multiple small platforms containing high-backed chairs that face inward toward the pinnacle of the rising stairs, where a wide platform holds an incredibly tall throne. 'Camarouth Cottage' Located on the southwestern side of the Shimmer Ward near the main gates, the Cottage is a beautiful, expansive, two story inn of pale yellow stone and braided thatch for roofing. The windowsill gardens are lush, and the rooms each hold their own separate balconies that overlook the entirety of the ward. The dark cherrywood interior has tall ceilings in the main entryway, magically lit by two large dark iron chandeliers. A staircase immediately to the left of the front desk leads to the second floor. A doorway on the right opens into a tavern or dining hall. 'Silvered Sunset Oasis' A high-end bathhouse providing baths, massages, pedicures, haircuts, and facials. 'The Mudtop Ward' The northern impoverished neighborhood. Here, unlike the rest of the city, the streets are not cobblestoned and therefore become mud in the fairly frequent rainfall. 'Grim Shelf Tavern' A tiny, skeezy dive bar. 'King's Cut Butchery' A very large butcher shop located between Cy's Toppers hat store and a seller of fine pottery in the Mudtop Ward. Underneath it is the Stone Coffin, a secret fighting pit. 'The Mosaic Ward' The southern portion of the city holds the Mosaic Ward, a residential area of colorful banners and small fences. 'Platinum Veranda' A location in the northern part of the city. 'History' 'Background' 'Campaign 2' 'Trivia' * "Rexxentrum" is likely derived from Reichszentrum, German for "center of the empire". Alternatively (or additionally) it might be based on Rex, Latin for "king". Either way it likely owes its origin to the Proto-Indo-European *''huregs'', which is the reconstructed origin of numerous other cognates, such as the Celtic ri and the Sanskrit raja (both also meaning "king" or "ruler.") * Rexxentrum is about twice the size of Emon. * "Ungebroch", the name of King Dwendal's castle, is close to the German word for "unbroken", which Matt stated to be the case. References Art: Category:Rexxentrum Category:Dwendalian Empire Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Cities in Wildemount Category:Wildemount Category:Exandria